


carcar！too quick car！

by mzr0529



Category: suggestion - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzr0529/pseuds/mzr0529
Summary: ohhhhhhh！a car！！a very slow car！！wow！！wow！！！！！！
Relationships: 限克
Kudos: 4





	carcar！too quick car！

皮皮限眯起眼睛，几乎痴迷的目光落在站在他前面的小男孩身上，他穿着一套贴身而笔直的军装，把他细腿翘臀的身材完美的勾勒出来。对方似乎对于皮皮限一直在盯着自己显得有些恼怒，他不满的哼哼几声皱着眉头问道：“你把我叫来到底要干什么？”  
“ 想你了。”皮皮限似乎一点也不意外对方冷淡的态度，反而笑眯眯的凑上去把他揽过来，“我明天要出任务了，克老婆不想说点什么吗。”  
马克克无奈的叹了口气：“你想让我说什么？”  
“我要出去好久的，将近一个月见不到我，你不难过吗？”  
“这有什么难过的。”马克克反问道。  
皮皮限显得有些失落。他死缠烂打马克克这么久了，对方似乎对自己一点点的感觉都没有，依然保持着那股子冷淡，多少次皮皮限在私下里恼火的把怒气发泄在自己身上，这种怒火中烧的感觉在一个星期前到达了顶峰。  
他最喜欢的人和一个他不认识的人笑嘻嘻的打闹，那是他从来没有见过的样子，马克克挑着嘴角笑着，对方甚至伸出手帮他整理了一下衣服，把自己的外套披在马克克身上。  
理智告诉他不应该去管这件事情，马克克的一切其实都跟他无关，他们俩从来没有在一起过，他也从来没有喜欢过自己，自始至终都是战友关系。但是皮皮限在这方面从来都不是理智的人，他太喜欢马克克了，这种感觉随着时间的推移不仅没有缓解反而越加浓烈。  
直到前天上面发下来了任务，他要出勤三个星期，想到这三个星期见不到自己朝思暮想的小男孩，想到这三个星期马克克可能又会和那个人打情骂俏，皮皮限脑中某些禁锢已久的东西再也压抑不住了，他几乎是不受控制的摁住马克克把他往墙上一推，抿着唇低吼：“你一直拒绝我的原因是一周前的那个人吗？”  
“什么…？”马克克没反应过来，后背撞到墙上的疼痛让他下意识的推开皮皮限，“你在说什么，更何况我的事情跟你没有关系吧，皮皮限。”  
“有没有关系你一会就知道了。”皮皮限沉声说道，一把抓住马克克的手把他推到自己的房间里。  
马克克不爽的瞪了他一眼，伸手往皮皮限的侧肋打过去，顺势从他的手里挣脱出来，他看见对面眸色一沉，反手切向自己的手腕，顺势抬膝过来。  
皮皮限劈掌沉腕，借力反拧把马克的手禁锢在背后，脚底下冲着马克的脚踝就是一踢，将他压倒自己怀里，另一只手直接揽住把他抱起来，凑到他耳边说：“放弃吧马克克，你打不过我的。”  
“你要干什么！”马克克挣扎了一下，但是现在完全处于劣势，连最简单的转身都做不到。  
皮皮限没说话，他行动派的就开始扒马克的裤子，裸露出里面白嫩圆翘的屁股，然后抬手就是狠狠的打了一巴掌，屁股上瞬间红了一个手掌印。  
“皮皮限你他妈疯了，放开我，你离我远点！”  
马克克急得骂出声，上身被压制的死死的。随着又是清脆的一声，第二个巴掌落在了他的臀尖上，马克克长这么大没被人打过屁股，又羞耻又恼怒，但只能抬腿踹身上人，不料被借力就拉开自己的两腿，露出中间那个浅色的穴口，接触到微凉空气的它不安的瑟缩着。  
“我疯了？马克克。”皮皮限脸色稍微黑了一下，浅浅地笑容依然挂在脸上，只不过声音低沉了几分，“我建议你想想现在的行为对你一会挨操有没有什么好处。”  
他俯下身用自己的身体压住马克克，右手指尖直接摁在穴口上，“别动。”  
面对这几乎是威胁的警告，马克克真的不敢动了，瞪圆眼睛，扭过头最后挣扎了一下，但只能眼睁睁的看着自己手腕被皮皮限不知道从哪里摸过来的手铐拷在床头，中间的链子穿过床头的栏杆，把他双手固定的死死的，根本就动不了。  
“皮皮限，求求你，别，求求你。咱们有话好好说.....”  
马克克现在才开始慌张起来，他可怜兮兮的看着皮皮限，嘴里软下语气求饶，想让皮皮限放过自己，但似乎并没有什么用，皮皮限轻轻揉了揉他的头发，在他耳廓上吹了口气调笑着问他：“现在知道害怕了？刚刚不还跟我横呢？”  
这不是废话吗，马克克想，自己保守了二十年的贞操，第一次就要被一个男人给要了，还是强上的那种。  
“求求你，皮皮，我告诉你那个是谁。”他哀求道，“真的不是我对象，只是朋友。”  
皮皮限愣了一下，勾起嘴角说道：  
“克老婆要是早这么乖不就好了。”  
他低头吻着马克克的嘴角，在他惊愕的眼神前慢斯条理的从旁边的柜子里拿出一管还没有开封的润滑剂，稍微打量了一下马克克双腿间，然后用拇指和食指把盖子打开，弯下腰把前面的细管插到马克克闭合的穴口里，挑着眉弯起眸子笑道：“克老婆，你知道吗，这管润滑剂我为你准备很久了，就等着用在你身上呢。”  
“混蛋…”马克克瞪了他一眼，但还是无法阻止冰凉的润滑剂挤到自己的穴道里，皮皮限那根细长的手指不急不慢的插进他的屁股里，被异物入侵的感觉非常难受，马克克不舒服的扭了扭腰，指尖划过内壁刺激的他打了个颤。  
“我刚刚是不是说了，你的行为对你有没有什么好处。”皮皮限无视了马克愤恨的眼神，脱下自己的裤子，火热的性器直接贴在柔软的穴口上。  
他要直接进来。  
这个认知让马克克后脊梁一冷，但是手腕被锁在一起根本做不到反抗，他了解皮皮限是说一不二的那种人，说要把自己操了自己绝对是跑不掉的，马克克颤抖着缩了缩，但只能视死如归的跟受刑一样闭上眼等着自己的身体被开苞。  
“不用这么害怕。我会酌情温柔的。”  
皮皮限笑着说，他没有等到回话，或者说他根本不在意马克克回答什么，就强硬的捏住马克克的腰，一寸一寸沉腰插进去。  
最终还是只能被彻彻底底的占有。  
“疼啊啊啊啊啊....操。”  
马克克一瞬间眼眶就红了，没有扩张没有其他准备，仅仅只有一瓶润滑剂作为连接的桥梁，青涩的穴口被狠狠地撑开，软肉往外挤压想推出侵犯者，浑身都出了一层薄汗，手指攥住床单青筋暴起。  
刚刚进入一半他就已经疼的有些受不了了， 马克克边哭边哀求皮皮限不要再进来了，那么狭窄的小穴被粗大的性器贯穿，他感觉自己下一秒就要疼的昏厥过去，但是清醒的大脑告诉他根本不可能，只能明晃晃的感受自己是如何被强暴占有，两条腿颤抖着想要合拢，但皮皮限的身体卡在中间根本做不到合上。  
男孩本不该进入的后穴迷茫的含着强硬插入自己的东西，他的身体还没有反应过来发生了什么但皮皮限的强硬让他毫无办法。  
皮皮限很享受这种感觉，马克克的味道比他比他想象的好极了，高热而过于紧致的软肉因为害怕恐惧不得不乖乖咬住自己的性器，身体被开拓的身不由己，浑身上下的皮肤上染上了情欲的颜色，看起来诱人极了，皮皮限迫不及待的想把他吞吃入腹，但毕竟还是自己心尖尖上的人，他还是怕弄伤了马克克。  
“乖，再忍一下。”皮皮限俯身和他交换了一个模糊不清的吻，进到一半的性器停下来卡在穴里。然后他温柔的揉了揉马克克的一头小卷毛，满意的看着他顺从的靠到自己身上，在他没有反应过来猛的完全插入。马克克被打的措不及防，身体被猛然劈开的剧痛让他浑身都开始剧烈颤抖，眼泪大颗大颗的就往下掉。  
“我不做了，呜呜呜....我不做了....放过我，皮皮…”  
他有些崩溃的哭着，但是发现自己的身体开始慢慢习惯于皮皮限的进入，穴肉颤颤巍巍着贴上性器往里吮吸，一种身体内部的臣服瓦解的感觉让他有些恐惧，他知道自己现在有多么的不堪，甚至上身的衣服都没有脱，皱皱巴巴的黏在自己身上，但是下身什么都没有，张着腿后穴含着别的男人的肉棒。  
皮皮限解开他的手铐，让他攀住自己的脖子。马克比他矮几厘米，正好能把他抱在怀里，他看着小男孩软乎乎的趴在自己肩膀上哭泣呻吟，又觉得身下硬了几分。  
“克老婆不哭，我心疼。”皮皮限吻掉马克的眼泪，“你适应一下。”  
“混蛋皮皮限....”他含着泪毫无威力的瞪了皮皮限一眼，还没有反应过来就已经被他放到床上开始轻轻的抽插，右腿被抬起来架在他的肩膀上，甚至能看见嫩粉色的穴肉被操的外翻，如电流般的快感一阵一阵的从身下传过来，快感很好的缓解了被劈开的疼痛，马克克咬着皮皮限的肩膀带了点生气的意味尽自己最大力气狠狠咬下去，但依然是软绵绵的，更像是刚刚出生的小兽轻轻的啃咬。  
马克克迷迷糊糊的好像感觉皮皮限撩起自己的衣服咬住了自己的乳尖，舌头来回绕着乳孔打着转，酥痒蔓延了全身。他被干软了腰，咬着嘴唇极力隐忍马上就要出口的呻吟。  
“马克，叫出来。”皮皮限低沉的说，“我想听。”  
他被迫转了个身跪在床上，白嫩的臀部高高翘起承受着来自后方的侵犯，泪水混着汗水一同滴落在白色的床单上，看着色情极了，腰上腿根有着明显的几根手指痕的青紫色，马克克哭的断断续续的连气都喘不匀，后穴里的敏感点被一次又一次的撞上。  
他用手指沾了一点马克克穴口溢出来的水，塞进身下人的嘴里，肆意搅动着，软舌无力的向外推着，反倒有点邀请的意思。  
臀瓣被揉成各种形状，马克克曲着腿，压抑着嘴里急促的喘息声，他下意识的抬起腰去索求更多。  
“皮皮.....慢点....嗯.....”  
马克克勉强咬住一小片被子，呜呜咽咽的求饶，他的性器可怜兮兮的流着水， 在高潮的边缘来回徘徊，但就是没办法发泄出来，他回过头满脸泪水的看着身后正在操自己的男人，讨好的收缩了一下穴口：“皮皮…我想射….”  
皮皮限看着马克克可怜巴巴的小脸，最终还是软下心来，腾出一只手拢住秀气的性器，指尖摩挲着上下撸动了一下，马克克闷哼一声，被皮皮限手疾眼快的拦住了，射了他一手， 他把手伸到马克的嘴唇旁，轻声说：“你自己处理一下。”马克克不敢违抗皮皮限，乖乖伸出一小截粉红的舌头小心的吞咽着自己的精液，柔嫩的触觉让皮皮限满意的捏了捏他的臀肉。

他拔出来自己的性器，伸出手捂住马克克的眼睛，马克克慌张的往皮皮限怀里蹭了蹭，他听见皮皮限带着笑意说：“把腿分开，克儿。”  
马克克听话的张开双腿，小穴被操的已经有些发红发肿，皮皮限不慌不忙的从刚刚放润滑剂的柜子里摸出来一串震动珠，最大的甚至比乒乓球都大了一圈，他捏着珠子一颗一颗的塞进了马克克后穴里，撑开了他的穴口。  
“克老婆。”皮皮限轻声说，“不乖的小孩是要受到惩罚的。”  
马克克轻哼着应了一声，皮皮限重新把他手腕锁回床头，他晃了晃手腕，摁着遥控器开了一档，果然听见底下人的一声喘息声，他勾起嘴角声音却冷了下来：“那个人到底是谁？”  
“朋友…真的是朋友…嗯啊…”马克克难耐的动了动身体，后穴跳动的珠子震得他内壁痒的不行，可是却满足不到，最外面那颗最大的带着穴口一起震动，又疼又爽。  
“真的吗？”皮皮限眯起眼睛，显然是不太相信这个小妖精的话，又加大了一档，“这个最大档是带电流的，考虑清楚哦克老婆。”  
“真的….啊…真…没骗你”马克克眼泪又要急的落下来，解释道，“真的…不过嗯啊….好久没见…”  
皮皮限抿了抿唇，没再问这个问题，反而换了一个问题，他俯下身认真的看着马克克湿漉漉的眼眸：“我呢？马克克，你到底怎么看我的，给我一个答案，我可以以后再也不缠着你。”  
马克克显然被这个问题问愣住了，他扭过头不再去看皮皮限，半晌之后才闷闷的回答：“你觉得呢…”  
因为喜欢你所以愿意被你压在身下，因为喜欢你才在你能看见的地方刺激你，因为喜欢你才会对你的死缠烂打不拒绝，因为喜欢你，全部都是因为喜欢你，一切的原因一切的起因都是因为喜欢你罢了。  
他自认为自己从来不是能把感情表达的很清楚的人，这是马克克第一次喜欢上一个人，他不懂得该怎么去喜欢，不懂得该怎么回应皮皮限的追求。  
其实两个人都在等着对方的那一句我愿意而已。  
皮皮限的喉结上下滑动了一下，低下头轻轻的亲吻上马克克的唇，舌尖撬开他的牙关，轻而易举的钻了进去，他几乎是不受控制的颤抖的抱紧马克克，吻过他的后槽牙和舌尖，最终还是凑过去亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
皮皮限弯腰把马克克抱起来，小拇指把他后穴里的珠子勾了出来，带出来的时候马克克无法自控的呻吟了几声。他的手臂穿过膝盖窝，直直的顶在冰冷的墙上，悬空的体位让马克克一下如受惊的小鹿抱紧了他，那种依赖感让皮皮限满意的哼了几声。性器狠狠地撞了进去，擦着马克的敏感点而过，甚至故意在旁边研磨了几下，看见他的眼眶红彤彤的呜咽了几句：“不要，不要这个体位....求求你....呃”  
“乖，宝贝儿。”他低声安慰了几句，手臂就开始慢慢松开对马克克的支撑，他的腰酸软的根本撑不起来自己的身体，所有的支撑都落在顶着性器的那块软肉上。  
“我.....嗯.....”  
马克被半诱导着发出不清楚的回答，他被后穴的快感弄的苦不堪言，二十多的小男孩没经历过这么疯狂的性爱，柔软的肠道却依然饥渴的吞咽着。皮皮限低声安慰着他，身下却是越发的用力，似乎要把他整个人揉碎了揉到自己的血脉里一样。  
“我真是…太喜欢你了啊，马克克。”他自言自语道，又好像是说给马克克听得，但大脑一片空白的马克克其实根本没有听清楚他在说什么，只是嗯嗯啊啊的应和着，享受着微凉的精液冲刷自己前列腺的快感。

“我真的是要出任务，骗你是小狗。”皮皮限就差举起四指对天发誓了，他无奈的看着非要说他睡了不负责拔吊无情的马克克，头疼的说。  
“你出什么任务啊，我怎么不知道。”马克克趴在床上玩着手机，“没听说过啊，上面没有给我安排作战计划啊。”  
“好像作战计划是别的参谋制定的，那么多人怎么可能我的任务恰好是你安排作战计划啊。”皮皮限捏了捏马克克软绵绵的屁股，被他带有威胁的小眼神瞪了一眼，笑眯眯的回答。  
“噢…那你去吧，我要找别的男人玩去了。”马克克故意捏着腔调，眼神却小心的观察皮皮限的脸色。  
“屁股不疼了？”皮皮限拍了拍他的臀尖，“没关系，你随便去。”  
马克克哽了哽，却从一脸笑意中察觉到了一丝危险的气息，只好作罢。  
“回来再好好收拾你。”  
皮皮限低头亲了亲他的额头。


End file.
